Do I Still Love You
by Kattykat23
Summary: Just a little one-shot to make me happy and well not bored after everything that has happened and shonda burning down the show AGAIN and well read to find out MERDER


Okay well I am really bored so I decided to make this little one-shot and well the songs in this are

**Okay well I am really bored so I decided to make this little one-shot and well the songs in this are**

**I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance**

**This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance**

**Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**

**This fanfic is rated a strong T because song lyrics may not be appropriate for kids under 13 I mean they messed my sister up (no Joke) and strong language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Gerard Way, Michael Way, Frank Iero, Bob Bryar, or Ray Toro (members or My Chemical Romance). Even though I dream every night about owning them I still don't**

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Meredith had been laying in bed for a little over an hour now and was dressed in black sweatpants and Derek's Good Looking red shirt; she still didn't know why she had it in the first place or why she had it on.

Izzie was over at George and Lexie's for the night and Lexie was here in Izzie's room. Meredith turned and looked at the clock it read 9:23pm. _Dammit it's only been three fucking minutes since I last looked._ Meredith heard the phone ring and she knew that she was the one who had to pick it up because Alex was on call and Lexie didn't actually live here.

-Hello. She said after picking up the phone and turning it on

_-Meredith. _

Dammit, she thought, its Derek I knew I shouldn't have picked up the stupid fucking phone.

-What.

_- I broke up with Rose and I was wondering if I could come over to talk _

Damn, she thought, he sounds desperate and I guess we could try to fix the broken pieces of our broken fucking relationship a smile slowly crept up on her mouth

-Okay I guess, but just give me a couple of minutes if you are already here which I know you are so don't deny it

_-Damn your good, thanks I'll give you a couple of minute's bye_

-Bye

She hung up the phone and changed from Derek's Good Looking read shirt to the ratty Dartmouth one he loved so much she then heard music coming from Izzie's room that she knew Lexie was playing

Well when you go

_Don't ever think I'll make you stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

Meredith started listening to the words even though she didn't necessarily like the music she knew the band had a meaning in what they sang

And after all this time that you still owe

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out _

_While you can_

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_I Don't Love You_

_Like I Did_

_Yesterday_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired from the needless beating _

_But baby when they knock you _

_Down and out_

_Is where you oughta say_

_And after all the blood you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

Meredith was concentrating so hard on the music she didn't hear Derek knocking on the door.

Better get up while you can

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_I Don't Love You _

_Like I Did_

_Yesterday_

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you _

_Yesterday_

Meredith then heard Derek knocking on the door and went down

"Hey" she muttered opening the door "sorry I took so long"

"That's okay" Derek couldn't keep his eyes off of her no matter how hard he tried

"Umm… do you want to talk in the living or my room?"

"Doesn't matter really it doesn't"

"My room I guess, because I don't want to be interrupted when Alex comes home."

They went upstairs and sat on her bed and that's when the heard the music again from Lexie.

To un-explain the unforgivable

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show_

_By streetlight _

_This dark night_

_A séance down below_

_There're things that I have done_

_You never_

_Should ever know_

_And without you is how I disappear _

_And live my life alone_

_Forever now_

_And without you is how I disappear _

_And live my life alone_

_Forever now_

At this point Meredith and Derek looked at eachother not knowing what to say but saying it with their eyes the silent I love you spoken through the connection as Derek reached over a hand taking hers into his and then finally breaking the silence that was left when Lexie turned down her music "I was a….. idiot" he offered

"I huge one on that part" she said trying not to forgive him to easily but knew it wasn't working.

"I know and I'm sorry and hope that you can forgive me" he muttered suddenly wrapping his arms around her and muttering this into her shoulder.

"I will eventually but I am going to make you pay for a long time, but first you are going to have to get you head off my shoulder so I can look at you properly"

"okay" he muttered still not moving his head Meredith just laughed as he kept his head there. She then nipped at his ear playfully and he automatically shot his head up and looked at her smirking, he lowered his head to her capturing her lips in a hot searing kiss that he definitely didn't feel with Rose, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip waiting for entrance into her mouth and when she parted her lips he ran his tongue into her mouth as the kiss became more passionate and more demanding, he ran his hand up and down her back and she ran her hand through his hair, his hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and ran up her back leaving a trail of goose bumps, no matter how many times they've done this he still does this to her, he hears her moan and it makes him want more but then the door opened and Alex walked in and looked at them and shook his head as he walked out pulling out his cell as he went.

Meredith broke away from Derek and muttered that she will be right back and something about a call.

"Alex! Alex!"

"What?"

"Please don't call Christina."

"Give me a good reason."

"Derek and I talked and…"

"More like shoved your tongues down.."

"Alex! We talked then we realized that he was an Idiot, but I am not forgiving him right away."

"Okay, from what it looks like Meredith, you already forgave him because you are…"

"Alex! Why Don't You Shut Your Fucking Mouth For One Second and Listen TO ME!!"

Lexie came out at the commotion "what's going on?"

"nothing Lexie we're just talking"

"umm.. okay" and she pulled her head back in

"Pull your head out of your ass Alex! Do you seriously think that I would do this with him if I didn't talk to him first no and second you call Christina I will just kick her out of my room."

"fine" he mutters putting his cell away and stomping in his room

she walked back into her room and gave Derek a sideways glance as Lexie turned her Music up AGAIN.

Now I know

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart _

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your_

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change_

_So many_

_Bright lights that cast a shadow_

_But can I speak _

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding _

_I get so weak_

_I love that so demanding_

_I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you see?_

_My eyes are shining bright_

'_Cause I'm out here on the other side _

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

_And I'm so weak _

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete_

A love th…

The music was then turned down and Meredith and Derek started laughing

"I love you" Meredith muttered as she buried her head in his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too" and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

And they were happy as they laid down and went to sleep in each others arms.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

**Thank you for reading and I would really like reviews PLEASE**

**That little purplish button is just calling out to you "press me, press me"**

**Love Ya **

**Katty23**


End file.
